It's Over When It's Over
by wonderfulme
Summary: Jesse and Suze are finally together. What about Paul.. Is he really going to stand for them being together and him having to be alone? R&R Chappy 2 up!
1. He loved me

He loved me. That's all was in my head. Jesse actually loved me for me. Even though I may act like a idiot around him by blundering about things he still loved me. Oh my god I got to get off it, but I can't. HE LOVES ME!   
  
By the time we had finished making out in the cemetery -yeah I know a little odd- and I went back to find CeeCee, it was already pretty late. I didn't see Paul's grandfather anywhere. So basically things were looking pretty good for Suze. The same suze who can never seem to find a decent boyfriend -I mean Tad and all them were great, but we had our little problems. If you know what I mean- or anything. Finally I had and I didn't have to beat anyone up for him.  
  
Wait, rephrase that, yea I did didn't I.  
  
Who cares though. Me walking home with Jesse may have looked a little odd to normal people. Considering that I was hold his hand and he's a ghost, it just doesn't look quite right. You see my little problem I ran into. Even though it may seem weird to all you normal people, I loved where I was at and I would do anything to make it go on forever. ( and ever and ever)  
  
We hadn't talked since he slipped his hand into mine, and started walking. Living two miles away from the Mission Academy might be a long walk, but it wasn't long enough. Finally when we started up the hill to the area where I lived and was able to overlook the City of Carmel, I started to talk. "Jesse. Do you realize how much I love this? I mean being with you here"  
  
The corner of his lips tugged up and he looked down at me with those dark eyes, "Do you querida realize how much I love being with you?" His smile broadened at that. So did mine. He stopped me then and kissed me. Right there on the street, imagine what a driver would think if he drove by.  
  
Finally when we stopped kissing -that was only because I knew it was getting late- and started to walk did we continue to talk. This time more profound. "You know Jesse we haven't really talked about the Paul issue have we?"  
  
His smile faded considerably at this, "Yes, and you keep pushing the subject so I believe we should talk about it." He finished calmly. "Are you alright to talk about it Susannah?"  
  
"Yes, Jesse. I'm sure. It's not like we can avoid the situation. My parents are starting to get suspicious and so are my brothers. Well not David though. He figured it out a long time ago I guess, huh?" I commented.  
  
"Well, your parents I don't know what to do about. Wait do you mean you think Paul might tell them?" He asked as quickly as he was figuring it all out. All I could do it nod. "He wouldn't, that would jeopardize him too I would think. And he's not that dense Susannah."  
  
"I guess you're right about one thing. He's for sure not dense. But I wouldn't put it past him in the telling my parents department you know. Paul knows how to toy with me. That fact he backed while we were up there." Pointing my finger to the sky, I continued, "you know he knew how to get what he wanted out of me Jesse. He was able to read my thoughts almost."  
  
I shivered at the thought of Paul being able to read my thoughts. Maybe he really was Satan's spawn. His grandfather thinks he is just like himself when he was that age and he thought he was God. That's when I thought about it. I knew why Paul was using me.  
  
A/N: sorry so short. I need to know how you guys think about me and my story. I know so far there isn't much of a plot going on but I will get better. REVIEW PLZ!!! 


	2. The Wrath Like No Other

(A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I needed some encouragement to keep writing this one. ^__^ I'll try and update once or twice a week!!! R&R PEOPLE!!!)  
  
I woke up smiling. At first I had no clue why, then -yea, I'm a really quick one- I remembered. Jesse loves me!   
  
Yea I know, this could get really pathetic.   
  
Of course, even though he loved me, I still had to get out of bed. So even though I was really comfortable and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, I had to get up. As I got out of bed I tried to remember walking home and getting into bed, but I had no memory of it. All I remember after we started walking and we were almost home when we started to talk then Jesse kissed me. He's such a nice kisser. Bad Suze, no more reliving the past -okay maybe a little bit- let's start working on the present.  
  
With that I looked around my room and out my window for Jesse. No Jesse in sight. Damn Father Dominic! Why did Jesse have to move to the Rectory? I decided that maybe I should make a little trip down to the Mission to talk to Father D. about how last night went. To me this seemed reasonable, sort of.   
  
Deciding I should make an appearance downstairs before my mom left to go God knows where, I ran down stairs. The faster I talked, the sooner I took a shower and dressed, and the sooner I got to the Mission. My mom wasn't in the kitchen. Both her and Andy were out on the deck, most likely complaining over that dumb broken window again. It's not like Paul wasn't going to have to pay for it.   
  
So walking out onto the deck I picked up the paper that was on the table and I put it up in front of my face so I didn't ever see who was all at the patio table. I did know however when that low, teasing voice drawled, "Good morning Suze."   
  
Okay now, picture this. Smile plastered to my face and then all of a sudden face drained of all color whatsoever. Slowly I lowered the paper from my face with trembling hands. This time it wasn't fear my hands were trembling of, it was anger. Thanks to Paul my brothers almost got arrested. Also thanks to Paul I didn't want to go back to school tomorrow for fear of what people would say to the girl who "talked and yelled at thin air." Yea, even to me sounds a little too much like a cry for attention. Kind of sounds Lifetime movie-ish to me.  
  
I was going to make sure this whole encounter worked to my absolute advantage. Starting to say hello to him I cocked one eyebrow in a sarcastic way with a fake smile to accompany it, "Well hello Paul. What are you doing here so early?" I knew exactly what he could be here to do. He could be encouraging my mother and Andy to think I was some kid who needed serious medical attention. Which knowing the way Paul can be, they might even believe him. And that so wouldn't be good.  
  
It was then I saw the glint in his eye that I never noticed before, "Actually I really needed to speak with you. Since you slept longer than you mother intended I sat down here and chatted." At that he stood up. I guess that was my cue to invite him into the kitchen or living room or something. I don't know. To me any place where I can be not within his 6 foot radius at all times is 100% fine with me.   
  
Trying to think of a place where this was possible was going to be hard. So I decided what to do about that situation, "Hey Paul, I'll be right back. I am going to go change and we can take a walk or something. Alright?"  
  
He nodded to this and I left. Honestly all I wanted to know was why he was showing up at my house on Sunday mornings wanting to talk to me. Is that too much to ask?   
  
As quick as I could I put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't want to look like I was trying or anything. Also to prove my point I didn't touch my hair. This better have been a good reason to delay my little trip to the Mission.   
  
Bolting down the stairs I slid some sandals on and I was out the door to the patio. Thankfully I wasn't out of breath, "Okay Paul. Let's go." He stood and followed me around the curve of the house. Not saying anything we continued to walk around my house.   
  
We got to the side of my house where there was no windows and he spoke. It was the coldest, most hate-filled voice I had ever heard him use, "Only you could do something like this."   
  
I was really confused and honestly not appreciating his tone of voice as well. So I whipped around and replied, "What the hell did you just say to me?" Slam. It took 9 words to make him flip. Paul had actually slammed me up against the wall of the house and pinned me there.  
  
We were practically nose to nose when he whispered back to me, "I said, 'Only you could do something like this.'"  
  
A/N: Yup. Paul is a crazy man. Well not exactly crazy. Just right now angry. THIS WILL ALL MAKE SENSE!!! I SWEAR!!! R&R  
  
p.s. I hope this was longer??? 


	3. Falling

A/N: Sorry for the nots so recent updates...all I have is one word for you. Prom. I hate it...or I did seeing as it is officially now over....next stop...finals   
  
Yea, I know. Calm it down there boy.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Paul?" I asked him as I pushed him back. "What have I done this time?"  
  
Before he spoked he proceeded to get back up into my face, "You want to know what happens when you fight with someone who appears not to exist, in public? Yea, you start getting taunted, by tons of people. The cops, doctors, and people you know and see on a regular day to day basis. In my case it has been the cops. They think I'm not telling them something."  
  
I was figuring at that current moment that he also wasn't telling me something. It was just a look he had in his eyes. So basically we were both leaving living a lie to everyone. Some people generally would think that since we were both technically living the same lies we would get along.  
  
Yea, Hell no.  
  
He looked so mad at me at that current moment and I was feeling just a little daring and asked, "Yea, so what if people, like the police ask questions? You are hiding something aren't you?" Also you are hiding a little something from me and I KNOW IT! I added silently. I just had to add more fuel to the fire though, "Seriously Paul, also, do I look like I really care who questions you? Do I really look like I have strong enough feelings for you to help?" Stupid thing to say.  
  
Slam. I was thrown into the wall and pinned before I could even take another breath. At first I was just shocked. He hadn't thrown me hard. Technically it was just a shove basically. It was just enough to get me to hit the was and be a little shocked enough for him to have time to pin my arms to the side of my head.  
  
This kid seriously needs anger management. I think all the rage that can be put into words were at that moment, "do you seriously think it is smart to F with me Suze? Do you? You have no idea at all how bad I could screw you up. You and your precious world. With him." He spit out those last two words into my face. His eyes were turning a menacing blue that seemed to have the affect that sharp icicles would. I was really thinking about jacking him in the face and running, but that's not a Susannah Simon thing to do.   
  
So once again I opened my damn mouth, "Paul, I want nothing to do with you. You promised if I did some sort of lesson with you that you would leave Jesse alone. Are you or aren't you going to, because I am really starting to wonder if those powers you say you have were true."  
  
At that moment something of what I said must have broke through to Paul. It was sort of scary because right then it began to pour down rain. His eyes weren't icicles anymore, they were like cerulean blue.   
  
Paul then looked away. When he looked back at me it was like he wasn't even there. All he said was, "I could make him never have loved you. I can show you that too." Closing his eyes he put my hands down.   
  
And I fell. I didn't know where. It was just like the world opened up and swallowed me.  
  
A/N: Switches to present tense. I wrote this in English and we were looking at present tense so...you know how it is.  
  
I feel myself fall. It's not a frightening feeling. Its comforting almost. Slowly I'm gaining speed though. Somehow I feel the ground coming up to meet me. I almost hit the ground and I feel a strong jerk right above my navel and I stop falling. My hair flies up to shroud my face sort of like a veil. Then everything goes black. The pressure on my head and body seems to build and I find myself closing my eyes. I hear a whooshing sound coming from behind me and then all the pressure is gone, my hair falls and my eyes open. Stars everywhere. Then the pressure builds again and I am pulled up right, now standing in the doorway of an old fashion ranch home. Finally there he is. I don't know why I was even looking for him, but there he is. Looking at what is going on in this scene of his life I feel as if I am going to be sick. He is there, but so is she.  
  
I'm not able to breathe anymore it seems. All I can do is stand there and watch. He looks at Maria with what seems all the love of the world captured in his dark eyes. She seems to love him too. He pulls out a ring with a tiny green stone in it, by one glance I can already identify the stone, an emerald. He slips it on her hand and they both smile. That's when I feel my face go hot and my vision begin to blur. Tears race down my cheeks before I know it. He loved her. She had him killed they would have lived happily ever after and unless I stop Paul it seems, they will. 


End file.
